


Rosie

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost Sex, Cuddling, Hugging, M/M, Making Out, New Relationship, Romance, Spoilers, getting interuptted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A view on Sherlock and John's new relationship and Rosie's role in it. If you haven't seen season four don't read
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Rosie

Sherlock heard their flat door slam, then followed by a groan and a toss of, hopefully John’s, coat onto the floor. He then heard John’s voice call out. “Sherlock! Is Rosie with Ms. Hudson?” 

Sherlock turned from his experiment at the kitchen counter. “Yes, Ms. Husdon promised she could help her make biscuits. She should be there another hour or so.”

“Thank Christ, I had an awful day, this patient was rude-” John started, running his hand through his hair. 

“Oh please, do tell me.” Sherlock said sarcastically. John shot a glare at him, making his face soften. “Sorry, go on.”

“Everything is reminding me of her.” John mumbled, her being Mary. “One of the patient’s names was Mary, I saw someone who looked just like her, and someone’s insurance agency was named Morstan. I can’t do it anymore! I need a break.”

“I’m sorry John, I-, uh, how can I help?” Sherlock wasn’t very good at this sympathy stuff, but he really wanted to try. For John. Recently he’s cared more about John. Weird. Wonder why that is. 

“I need to get her out of my head- I just…” He sighed, covering his eyes with one hand. “I don’t know how! You know everything, tell me how! Please just,” John’s voice started breaking up. “Help me, I can’t-” 

“Shh shh, it’s okay I got you.” Sherlock murmured, wrapping him in his arms. John cried into his chest, his head resting below Sherlocks. His hand rested on John’s neck, the other around his waist. John clutched onto Sherlock's dress shirt, his shoulders shaking as he cried. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know, John.” He said softly, rubbing his back. The only response he got was John’s grip tightening on his shirt. They stood there, holding each other. 

Until Rosie ran up the stairs, yelling. “Daddy!” John stiffened in his arms, pulling back but not turning. Sherlock smiled at him, before wiping the stray tears. John nodded, then trying to flatten Sherlock’s now rumpled shirt. 

“Thank you,” He said quietly, before turning around to Rosie, forcing a smile on his face and picking her up in a hug. “How was baking with ms. Hudson?” 

\-----

They had been together for a few weeks now. Well, together may not be the best word for it. Sherlock wasn’t sure what it really was.

Surprisingly, this new relationship was uncharted territory, and one of the few times Sherlock was lost. All he knew was he had feelings for him and really, really liked kissing him. 

“John! Have you seen your laptop?” 

“Yes, I’m using it! You have your own, use it!” 

“I’m used to using yours! If you didn’t want me to use it, you would make your password harder.” Sherlock said as if it was obvious. John shook his head, looking up at the detective who was now standing in front of him. 

“It doesn’t matter what my password is, you’ll guess it because you’re Sherlock Holmes.”John pointed out, making Sherlock smile. Sherlock leaned down and John met him halfway. Sherlock cupped his face, John humming in gratification. John resisted the urge to push it any farther, they had barely been together a month.

Sure, the decade of dancing around their emotions does mean they have essentially fast-forwarded to the stage where you lowkey hide your true self from each other. But physically, this is new. 

Sherlock, however, has no boundaries and is more confident with this kind of thing (which is also shocking), and replaced John’s laptop with himself in his lap. “Geez- give a man a warning.” 

“I’m about to kiss you again, Watson.” Sherlock said flatly, before meeting his lips again.

“What’s kissing, Papa?” Rosie’s voice said before Rosie appeared behind John’s chair. Sherlock jumped, his eyes flying wide open to meet John’s mortified ones. John shoved him off his lap, and Sherlock stumbled back, unsure of what to say. 

“Rosie uh- do you think Ms. He needs help with anything?” John managed, his face red with embarrassment. He turned in his chair to face her but saw Sherlock using his laptop in the kitchen. “Sherlock! Are you kidding me?” Rosie ran around to sit in Sherlock’s chair, making John smile. 

“What? Shouldn’t have been distracted.”

“You kissed me to steal my laptop?” Rosie tilted her head at the word again but didn’t say anything. 

“Well now that you put it that way…” He joked, before shaking his head. “Nonsense, John. I just like kissing you.” John tilted his head. “And the laptop was an added bonus.”

\-----

A few months later, John was sitting on the couch watching some crappy telly. Sherlock had just come down from putting Rosie to bed and was now making them tea. That was also new to him, he usually just waited for John to make tea. 

Sherlock flopped on the couch next to John, after setting down their tea of course. John glanced over, meeting Sherlock’s eyes. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” He said, looking back at the TV.

“I always look at you, John. I’m thinking.” 

“About what?” He didn’t expect a response, he never got one if he tried to get an insight into the detective’s brain. John took a drink of his tea, feeling the couch shift when he leaned forward. When he sat back, he saw Sherlock had moved towards him, his eyes asking. 

John thought for a second, before understanding. He shifted down on the couch, before turning horizontal. Sherlock moved across and resting in between John’s legs, his head laying on John’s chest. 

“When are we telling Rosie?” Sherlock mumbled, his voice rumbling against John’s chest. 

“What?” He opened his eyes, looking at Sherlock’s curls. John carded his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, trying to think. 

“You know I don’t like repeating myself.” John rolled his eyes. 

“I heard you, I was giving myself time to think,” He admitted, closing his eyes again. His hand stopped moving for a second but continued again when Sherlock nudged him. “I don’t know. When it comes up? She needs to be older when she can understand.” 

“She’s a child, not stupid. Why won’t she be able to understand now?” 

“How do you even bring this kinda thing up?” John started, before going on. “Hey Rosie, I’m in love with your Papa. Okay, time to go on a walk!” He said sarcastically, not even realizing what he admitted. 

“Back up. What did you say?” Sherlock sat up, hovering over him. 

“I asked how you even bring that up,” He said, looking up at the detective, who was staring at him intently. “Is there even a point in bringing it up before she will understand?”

“You love me?” 

“I- uh, that’s off-topic, Sherlock.” John stumbled, his eyes not meeting Sherlock’s. He stared at John for a second, before lying back down. John relaxed, covering his eyes with his forearm. 

The sunshine shined through their almost shut windows and onto their floor, next to their sofa where they were fast asleep. The sunshine didn’t wake them up, the tugging on John’s arm did. 

“Rosie…” John mumbled, his eyes opening. Rosie was staring at them, but she didn’t seem fazed. Of course, she’s young. 

“I’m hungry, Daddy.”She whined, making John nod and start to get up. However, Sherlock was a dead weight on top of him. His head was right under his chin, his curls tickling his chin. The detective's arms were tight around his waist, and their legs were tangled together. 

“Give me a second, dear.” He smiled, and Rosie ran off into the kitchen. 

\-----

“John- do not stop I swear to god if you stop-” Sherlock moaned, his head falling back against the pillow. John’s mouth was kissing and sucking down his chest, palming Sherlock’s bulge. 

“I’m not planning on it.” He chuckled, getting a glare from Sherlock. He worked on a few marks on the pale chest, knowing they would linger in the morning. He kept at this until Sherlock’s hips were stuttering against his hand. He stopped, moving back up, kissing him senseless. 

“I thought I said don’t stop,” Sherlock grumbled but groaned when their hips met. 

“Stop thinking so much.” John said breathlessly, their lips brushing when he spoke. Sherlock pulled John against him, wanting contact that John was so eager to give him. 

He ground down against his hips as the detective tried tugging John’s shirt off. “Too many layers--” John nodded, helping it off. 

They were both so close, so so close until there was a loud sound upstairs followed by Rosie wailing. John stopped, his chest heaving as he buried in face in Sherlock’s neck. “I can check on her” Sherlock mumbled, his curls stuck to his forehead. 

“You look like a mess, I’ll go.” John insisted, getting up and grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on. 

\-----

“Are you in love with Daddy?” Rosie asked Sherlock, she had decided that Sherlock was papa and john was Daddy. Or Dada. Whatever she was feeling like. Sherlock didn’t look up from the ground, he was down there because Rosie insisted she needed to play with his curls. John’s head snapped over at them. 

“You should ask him,” Sherlock said flatly, but he was staring at John with a smile on his face. 

“Daddy, is ‘Lock in love with you?” ‘Lock was easier to say than Sherlock, so she settled on a shortened version

“I don’t know, I’m not Sherlock so I can’t answer that.” He tried to keep his composure. He had accidentally confessed months ago but had never gotten anything back from him. 

“But he told me to ask you!” Rosie whined, sitting down on the sofa. 

“I guess we will never know then, hm?” John ended the conversation, but Sherlock grinned at him. 

Sherlock mouthed the words ‘I love you’ across the room, making John smile and say out loud “I love you too, Sherlock.”


End file.
